User talk:Reece insect-king
Welcome! Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki. The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. There is a significant chance that you have never edited frequently on another wiki, so we'll show you here a list of guides and information you will need to make the best and most informed edits. Being a New Member *If you haven't already, please ''' and create a user name. It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. To see more on why you should create an account, look at Help - Why create an account?. * ' takes you to a page of the most recent edits people have done on individual pages. If you need to learn how to edit, patrolling this page and looking at other peoples edits can take you a long way. *'Questions?' One of the places to go to if you need to ask a question is the Help desk. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. *'Need help?''' If you need help, or would like to learn many new things, go to Category:Help Pages. An alternative is to go to Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter *Monster List *Monster Types *Game List *Weapon Types *Weapon Mechanics *Item List *MH Vocabulary Wiki * * * *Category:Help Pages *Best Images * *Template Portal For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations hr5 urgent -- 06:25, October 2, 2009 (UTC) i killed the tigrex, with autotracker, wich i could see if one or other was coming, i just focused on one, now these tigrexes have less hp then then the high rank one, not sure why, but one alone cost me 45 mins and these two together only took me a small 30 mins if not less. Now the first one i just killed mostly with bombs, just take 3 small barrel bombs+ along and and two barrel bombs+ then 3 more barrel bombs and a large barrel with gunpowder, 4 scatterfish and keep combining these large barrel bombs +, next to that i took flash bombs, and a shock trap, 2 trap tools, and genpray fang. Now its all about killing one of them as fast as possible, with the bombs, don't get me wrong do not rush into things it will die pretty fast. after that just focus all on the one thats left. and beat it as ya would with a normal tigrex. Now i used a true devil slicer to kill them wich went pretty well, not sure wich armour. but i believe it was fully upgraded rath armor with a few gems for the physic vision. and the attack up large was welcome also for the cats in felyne kitchen i recommen to combine fatty tomato with bigmeat, wich gives large health ammount up and on top of that, another attack bonus